fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ash9876 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferuno Ryuu (Talk) 08:05, November 19, 2010 Satoshi and related things Yea alright and also I may bring in your guild Rosenkratz into my storyline, dont worry I will not mess with them or anything. Zicoihno 05:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Guild tournament Interesting...well I have made no custom guilds and do not plan doing so, I may do so though with an existing guild from the world of Fairy Tail. Who knows, though right now I am creating characters and groups to further supplement my storyline. Zicoihno 05:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well idk about now though, I am currently writing my storyline and have almost finished up my characters for it. Also you should post in on the News Feed on the homepage. Zicoihno 06:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Potential Wizard Saints Sure that is a good idea, the fairy tail wiki has the same thing. Go ahead, its not like you need to ask me anyway.Zicoihno 06:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I added it alreadyZicoihno 06:28, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Zicoihno 07:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) new rule Yea that makes sense and no one can complain since it is basically common sense.Zicoihno 14:34, November 28, 2010 (UTC) military Feel free to make some of your characters in the Fiore Royal Military. Captains, Generals etc. you can if you want to. Just make sure they are over 20.Zicoihno 14:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but only make 3 captains, I want other people to have a chance to make a general. So get rid of 5 of those. once again sorryZicoihno 20:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok but only make 3 generals for yourself. Alright customize their abilities as you desire, theyre your characters so yea. Feel free to use them in your stories. Zicoihno 21:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making the Captain page as well. Also interesting Junko family. Zicoihno 05:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Togainu I made a small edit to your wolf, since Oros Richards is faster than Raimo and also his speed is unrivaled so I changed it nearly rivaling. Dont worry your wolf is still in a league of his own in speed.Zicoihno 21:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: some questions not sure if I want to make it a real rp right now, so as of now no but that could change. Also in regards to the squad thing you speak of thats one of the 4 great branches- Covert Special Task Force, feel free to make a character or two for it. Zicoihno 16:01, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Power ranking deletion I am gonna remove the wizard saint power ranking, it is troublesome concept and we all know who the top wizard saints are anyway its on their profiles .Having a who set ranking is too meh, be better if we keep practical and official like the fairy tail wiki. No wiki has a ranking for a group of people anyway. So yea I am gonna delete, what do you think?Zicoihno 20:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Using Sanjo Yea you may use him.Zicoihno 21:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Sanjo His primary magic is light magic but has a variety of other skills, you can have him use transformation magic as supporting skill. Basically for the story go ahead. Zicoihno 21:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Akane Well long as you make sure she is very skilled, originally I was gonna make his master a guy but this is fine as well. So go ahead, so be aware Sanjo is now much more powerful than her but she has higher skills in pure swordsmanship. She is a sword mage strictly right?Zicoihno 05:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Well alright go ahead, also she is 50 and still only a candidate for wizard saint. You could make her one if you want.Zicoihno 05:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Why not just make her a wizard saint? Alright and idk maybe, why not just do that in your storyline? Also Go check my update to New Faces and a New Direction.Zicoihno 06:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Next if you are going to have Sanjo duel Akane make it better please, yes she is still alot better in pure swordsmanship but still they need to do some serious dueling. Zicoihno 08:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok I like the sword part better, but whats up with the magic blasts. Sanjo is much stronger than her overall, if he used magic she would lose rather quickly. But either way it is fine I guess, you have a few simple grammar mistakes.Zicoihno 18:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Also add a back story to Akane she is very interesting, she is a good character.Zicoihno 18:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Also add a back story to Akane she is very interesting, she is a good character. Also I will not edit your pages ever again without your permission, also do not edit any of my pagess without my permission. Zicoihno 19:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Covert Special Task Force I will create the character who is the general in charge of the task force.Zicoihno 06:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright I will make him the right hand man and the second strongest.Zicoihno 06:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) About The Guild Tournament Hey......I think im ready to go for the tournament.....im all set with my characters......hmmm.....when will you start it?? *p/s: hey......im just thinking about....ermmm like a war or something that is linked to the Fiore Royal Military......hmmm.....why dont you and Zicoihno help me out with this thing?? maybe suggesting some great ideas to be added to the plot?? So your a new story line dealing with a war between all the numerous dark guilds vs legal guilds and the military? Interesting though how could the dark guilds win if the top guilds combine the the military? we should find a way to even the playing field but I am interested though. How are you gonna structure the storyline? Zicoihno 20:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well tell me what you need help with and I will help you out, also keep in mind I am not taking part in the guild tournament. Zicoihno 21:14, December 2, 2010 (UTC) The War Well we cannot utterly defeat the Balam alliance, would basically defeat all the major evil powers. If the military fights then it would wise to only let generals and captains fight as you said. Also in regards to fairy tail, it might be wise to leave Makarov out due to fairy law along with esmerelda, sanjo, and dmala's akuma. You guy's idea is a n interesting idea and I will take part when the time comes.Zicoihno 21:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC)